una guerra sin perdon
by Lican Brony
Summary: en un mundo el que es desconocido de equestria. se esta librando una guerra entre imperios.. pero. un reino dependerá el resultado por la conquista. pero dos protagonista están en bandos totalmente distintos.


En una tierra alejada de equestria, un continente oculto detrás del mar, el que llamarían "Nuevo Mundo".

Existen 3 imperios y 4 reinos que están privados de tanta tecnología como en equestria. casi todos los estados están en lo que se conoce como" la Edad de Hierro", solo los imperios están en la edad de hierro y los reinos alrededor están en la edad de bronce.

Las ubicaciones cardinales serian: N.: Sacro Imperio Randeliúz, Litotenun, Licantén y Tútácclanto. En el S.: Sacro Imperio Acrosland, Bat 'talugcht y Grifa'hél. En el O.: Sacro Imperio Randeliúz, Licantén, Sacro Imperio Acrosland y Grifa'hél. En el E.: Litotenun, Tútácclanto y Bat 'talugcht.

El mar del Norte es: Mar Deplos; del Sur es: Mar Sard; Del Este: Mar Cuastle; y del Oeste: Océano Martanel.

En el continente tiene una cordillera que inicia en el extremo medio del continente y termina en el otro.

A continuación, les diré los imperios y reinos para que se les sea más fácil.

**IMPERIOS:**

Sacro Imperio Randeliúz: es un imperio que esta ubicado en bosques nevados del norte y también en una parte de la cordillera; es rival comercial del Sacro Imperio Acrosland ; su bandera es blanco huevo, laureles celestes pálidos rodeando un anillo del mismo color con su símbolo de una quimera de color azul fuerte ; su religión es politeísta; la especie que la conforma es la mayoría ponis, 0.0 pero extrañamente son ponis de decendencia de pelaje blanco o gris que es lo que la resalta más; tiene 5 pueblos, 2 ciudades y 4 puertos; su reino vasallo es Licantén; su economía principal es la pesca, la minería y la venta de madera.

Sacro Imperio Acrosland: es un imperio que esta ubicado en llanos y poseen el monte Júpiter; es rival comercial del Sacro imperio Randeliúz; su bandera es rojo rubí, laureles amarillos dorado rodeando un anillo del mismo color con su símbolo de una hidra de color ámbar; su religión es politeísta; la especie que la conforma son ponis; tiene 3 pueblos y 4 ciudades y 2 puertos, su reino más leal es Grifa'hél, su economía principal es principalmente la agricultura y la minería.

Bat 'talugcht: es un imperio ubicado en el sur helado, posee los bosques helados y con también un territorio que esta una colonia ubicada en un valle; sus rivales territoriales son los reinos que están en sus fronteras; su bandera es de color carbón, con dos franjas rojas haciendo un signo de más con sus símbolos de dos dagas rojas , una en una esquina apuntando hacia arriba y la otra en la esquina contraria abajo apuntando hacia abajo, y una escritura que es " " que significa(El Dios Es Rojo) ubicado en la franja vertical en color negro; su religión es Politeísta; la especie que lo forma son Batpony; tiene 6 pueblos y 1 ciudad; su economía principal es la tala de madera, pesca y venta de esclavos.

**Reinos:**

Grifa'hél : reino ubicado entre el Sacro Imperio Acrosland y Licantén; la mayoría de su reino está ubicado en las cordilleras; si bandera esta compuesta por 4 franjas, la primera es de color marrón, la segunda de color naranja, la tercera es lila y la cuarta es rosa, su símbolo es una lanza punta hoja con alas; su religión es politeísta; La especie que la conforma es de Grifos; posee 2 pueblos y 1 ciudad; su economía principal es la pesca, casería y minería.

Licantén: reino ubicado con las fronteras del Sacro imperio Randeliúz, Sacro imperio Acrosland, Grifa'hél y Litotenun; posee el bosque primaveral del norte , parte de la cordillera y el monte Licaustla que está cerca de las costas del reino ( ósea que esta en el Mar) ; su bandera es gris oscura con un anillo gris claro en el centro con el su símbolo del Sol Del Caos del mismo color del anillo (es un sol con los rayos en forma de cierra); su religión es Monoteísta; la especie que domina por completo el reino son los Licans( ponis con alas que ocupan todos los costados del cuerpo de color gris claro, pero cuando las alas tocan la luz lunar, ellos se vuelven en lobos con las alas grises oscuras);solo posee una ciudad ( es la que se les fue otorgada por el Sacro Imperio Randeliúz) ; su único rival es el imperio Bat 'talugcht. ¬n¬ por un pasado que luego se les explicara; su economía principal es la casería, pesca, minería y tala de árboles.

Litotenun:  un reino ubicado en la frontera de el Sacro Imperio Randeliúz, Licantén y Tútácclanto; posee un desierto frio y la sabana; su bandera es de color amarillo yema con dos franjas horizontales de color naranjas en los lados y su símbolo es una espada roja y un libro marrón en el centro; su religión es monoteísta; en ese reino lo pueblan las cebras; tiene 1 ciudad y 6 pueblos; su economía es la minería.

Tútácclanto: es un reino que esta ubicado en una isla que está en el mar Cuastle donde están las costas de Litotenun y Bat 'talugcht; su bandera es rosa con un marco cuadrado blanco y adentro esta su símbolo que son dos salmones rojos con bordes amarillos y ambos miran hacia la derecha; su religión es monoteísta; la habitan ponis.0.0 pero de raza castaña; solo tienen un pueblo; su principal economía es la pesca.

Los protagonistas: pienso hacer dos pero los dos no serán "cercanos" si se puede decir de esa forma. Uno será un lican y la otra una Batpony, pero les diré solo sus descripciones, pero no sus cargos.

Luxalion: es un lican castaño oscuro de crin negra siendo esta corta como su cola y tiene ojos color café.

Noshtalia: una Batpony gris oscura de crin azul fuerte siendo esta corta pero su cola es larga, tiene ojos color petróleo y tiene una Cute Mark de un escudo cuadrado con un símbolo de una espada mirando hacia abajo y con un laurel y un olivo aferrándose a la hoja de la espada.

Pienso desarrollar esta historia desde dos puntos de vista.

Bueno, ya saben lo que verán en el Fick.


End file.
